


You'll See the Scars

by saiyanpride



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyanpride/pseuds/saiyanpride
Summary: Since settling down on Earth, Vegeta hasn't had time for women - but why does this human girl keep catching his eye?





	You'll See the Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I love Vegebul with all my heart but this came to me when I was trying to sleep one night and I had to write it down. It's my first fanfiction ever and I had a lot of fun figuring out an alternate history where Vegeta and Bulma never got together... plus trying to figure out how to put Vegeta and Videl together.

It all started when she knocked him down.

They'd been in the competitors' waiting area, when suddenly she had come flying out of nowhere, knocking him out of the way to get to the obnoxiously placed sign and stare at - something, he wasn't paying attention, something to do with Kakarrot's half-breed brat. 

He wasn't paying attention for two reasons: one, she'd _knocked him down_ , Kami, couldn't a man lean sullenly against a wall in peace?! Two, he was noticing her for the first time.

That was a lie. He'd noticed her before. He had been vaguely impressed by her performance against that patronizing Punching Machine they'd been required to hit. He also remembered that she could fly, taught by Kakarrot's children - to think that a human could master ki in such a short amount of time!

But noticing _her_ was a different story. He watched her, staring out at the ring, knowing he really ought to be mentally preparing for his upcoming bout with Kakarrot but suddenly utterly distracted. She was small, fierce, very human. He could see what the brat saw in her, he thought. An inner strength, pride in her father - mislaid though it may be - and a fierce loyalty. He could admire that.

He'd tried to push other, vulgar thoughts out of his head. She looked good in those shorts - and what was that baggy shirt hiding? He'd like to slip his hand under there and see - but it wasn't the time.

It would never be the time, so far as he was concerned. He hadn't allowed himself thoughts like that since he'd come to Earth. The closest he'd gotten was a few brushes with Bulma. There had been something there, but she couldn't make up her mind about him or the scarred weakling (really! As if it were a difficult choice!), so he'd ended her games and gone back to training, never thinking about another woman, until Videl literally knocked him off his feet.

But that ass Spopovich went too far. Vegeta had watched with the other fighters as the man pounded Videl to nothing, a crumpled bloody heap. Before, it wouldn't have affected him - what did he care what happened in a fight like that? Yet now it made him nearly as angry as it had Gohan. When Yamu came out to talk Spopovich down, the big man had refused. A couple swings of Vegeta's fist ended that, while Gohan took the girl for medical care.

When he went to check on her he was angry at what he saw, how injured she was. She was near death and that damned Kakarrot had spent time _eating_ at the Lookout - he'd _just eaten_ not hours ago - instead of bringing a senzu directly back for her. He'd gotten right in the man's face, demanding answers, getting absolutely none because he was speaking to a damned idiot who only cared about himself.

Then - _then!_ \- Kakarrot and the others had just taken off, abandoning not only the tournament but their promised fight. It was too much, really just too much, and he had angrily stewed to himself during their entire flight to the strange little green man's spaceship.

When Babidi took him over, it had partly been a relief. A relief to go back to who he had once been, with power and terrifying strength, to kill without remorse, to worry about no one, least of all some schoolgirl. It felt so good to lose himself to chaos and destruction, smothering his emotions behind a cold smile.

His control came back little by little. Of course someone like Babidi couldn't expect to completely overpower him, the Prince! He would no longer be under anyone's thumb. He chose his own path. 

...But that path stunningly, confusingly, brought him back to those he had shared this planet with: Videl, the "champion of justice," Bulma, who had supplied him with everything he needed to train and had even come from a future timeline to warn them of the androids, the small bald one who'd spared his life years ago, the Namekians who fixed the Dragonballs, all of the fighters who were so damn willing to lay down their lives against whatever threat was thrown at them, no matter how weak they were, and yes… even Kakarrot.

When he had been consigned to oblivion it felt like a relief, but coming back to life was even more so. He hadn't expected anyone to care when he turned around the corner on the Lookout behind Kakarrot, the fat pink marshmallow, and that Satan idiot. 

Even so, Bulma gave him a thumbs-up, and Videl had ran to him, smiled at him, even.

Satan was, of course, oblivious, but Gohan had caught it. The brat gave Vegeta a look he recognized well. The boy was jealous - possessive. Vegeta smirked and looked at Videl, whose bright blue eyes were shining with happiness. Perhaps she wasn't ready to be possessed. Maybe what she needed was a point of comparison. 

Only this time, when it came down to him vs a weakling, he'd make sure _this_ woman knew exactly who to choose.

\---

They all stayed the night on the Lookout. They could have flown away, or of course, Kakarrot could have used his Instant Transmission, but from what he could tell no one felt ready to return to their normal lives. The little Namekian gave them rooms, but when Vegeta attempted to retire, Kakarrot put a hand on his shoulder. "Aw, c'mon, Vegeta!" he said with that wide grin. "Stay up with us for awhile. There's food!"

"And talking," Vegeta growled distastefully, but he turned and followed his fellow Saiyan to the large room where everyone had gathered. There were cushions and blankets on the floor, and, yes, plenty of food. Buu was attempting to eat everything off the table, starting with one end; Kakarrot took the other. The prince gave them both a glare and filled his plate from the middle.

He found a spot on the floor near Piccolo and sat cross-legged, chewing on a hunk of dinosaur meat. Not for the first time he wondered at how every enemy Kakarrot met ended up either dead or his friend… or both.

Hercule was there, too, laughing at something Buu was doing. His daughter was sitting down next to Bulma and the cyborg 18, deep in conversation he couldn't hear. He caught a couple of glances his way, and one to Gohan; after a few minutes he slid next to the demon king and said, "Can you hear what the women are talking about over there?"

Piccolo glanced up, then back down to his water. "Wasn't paying attention."

"Well, pay attention now!"

The Namekian sighed. "I don't know, Vegeta. Something about men, that's all I can tell. What, are you wanting Bulma back?"

"Shut up." _I never had Bulma in the first place_ , he thought, standing. He started to head in the direction of the women, but Yamcha was there first, excitedly talking to Bulma about something that was assuredly very stupid. He rolled his eyes, shoveled the rest of his food in his mouth, and headed out the door. He'd had food and talked. Kakarrot couldn't ask for anything more.

He felt a ki following him down the hallway, but didn't turn around. It wasn't until he opened the door to his room that she spoke. "Wait. Please."

Videl stood in the hallway, looking at him straight on. She was barefoot, her hair tousled,  those tight black shorts showing off her legs. He paused, regarding her. "What do you want?"

"I, um…" she hesitated and he shook his head once, putting one foot inside the door. "No, wait! I just wanted to say thank you."

"Thank you?" He repeated.

"Gohan told me you punched Spopovich. And he said how you sacrificed yourself to try to kill Buu."

"I also took out hundreds of innocent bystanders in the stadium, and helped bring Buu himself to life by fighting Kakarrot."

Videl shook her head. "I know you made mistakes too. But Dende says you told him to exclude the bad guys from being revived by Shenron. Even so, you still came back, and you helped Goku save the world."

"Hmph." 

"So, thank you. And thank you for bringing my dad back safely. I know he's obnoxious."

"That's an understatement." He paused. "But… you're welcome." 

She took a step forward, then another, still meeting his gaze. The girl was very close now, and he could smell her - she smelled human, innocent, with a light perfume over it that tickled his nose. Before he could say anything, she was kissing him.

Perhaps she expected him to pull back and stop her. Maybe she thought he'd protest, ask about Gohan, remind her of her father just a few rooms away.

Vegeta did none of those things. He deepened their kiss and brought his arms up, pulling her close against his chest. Then he leaned back against the door frame, so that she was draped against him, held securely in place as he explored her mouth.

Then something occurred to him, just as he was about to move things into the room. "I won't have you do this if it's just to thank me," he said, loosening his grip.

She shook her head. "No, I… it's not that. Since the tournament, I've been thinking about you. I don't know why. I mean, you're not very nice." He chuckled. "But you're always on my mind. More than Gohan. I don't know. Maybe I like… Saiyans? Is that what you are?" He nodded. "I like how you don't take crap from anybody."

"We're a warrior race," he said, and kissed her again. "Born to fight and die on the battlefield."

"And you've done that," she said. He had been slowly tightening his hold on her again, now lifting her up; she settled her hips against his easily.

"Twice," he replied, and blinked back memories of his dying tears shed as he told Kakarrot of the monster that was Frieza. "You'll see the scars."

"I will?" she blinked. Then his hands were under her ass and he was walking them into the room, nuzzling at the spot where her neck met met her shoulder. "Oh…"

The room was spartan - a bed and a dresser - like most rooms on the Lookout. Not that he - they - needed anything else. He breathed in her scent and nipped at her collarbone through her shirt, making her let out a gasp. "Vegeta," she moaned, and the sound of his name said like that made him kiss her, hard.

They fell onto the bed together, and Vegeta finally got to do what he'd fantasized about: he slid his hands up under her shirt, skimming her warm skin, brushing the curve of her ribs and up higher. The shirt rose with his hands and she raised her arms, letting him slide it off her. 

She wore a nude bra underneath, but not for long. Soon it was gone, tossed in the same direction as her shirt, and he was enjoying the feel of her breasts under his hands.

Videl was fumbling with his armor, not sure how to get it off. He laughed, reluctantly removed his hands, and helped her. Then they were kissing again and he was learning her, listening for her noises, finding out what she liked.

Which seemed to be simply *him*, it appeared. She made so many noises he was beginning to worry that someone would hear. Not that he couldn't take out that Satan idiot, but it would be an annoying interruption. Not to mention if one of the fighters walked in on them… so he moved back just a bit, slowing them down, stroking her short black hair, deepening their kisses. She made an unhappy noise and pushed closer to him, making him smirk against her mouth. "Do you want someone to hear?"

"No," she said, frustrated, "but I want… I want…"

"I know what you want." He slipped his left hand down her flat tummy underneath the shorts, finding her soft and slick there, her hips bucking up at him as his hand cupped her. "But if you can't be quiet," he continued, putting a hand lightly over her mouth, "you won't get it."

"Oh, kami," she said against his palm. He pulled his hand away from her mouth and she said, "I'll be quiet, just keep - doing - that!"

Vegeta slid his fingers across her, paying special attention to the nub that made her squirm. Her face flushed and she closed her eyes, one hand finding his free one, clenching it tightly.

When she came she let out a soft gasp, curling her legs together. She lay there contentedly as he withdrew from her, pulling his boots off. Those bright eyes watched him as he moved back to her, taking hold of the hem of her shorts to pull them down.

He moved between her legs, hip to hip, and could tell from her expression that she could feel him pressing against her through the fabric of his jumpsuit. She met his eyes just as she pushed up against him, and he had to close his. "Videl," he said, propping himself up on his elbow. "Have you ever…"

"No," she said. "Gohan and I messed around a few times, but not this."

The thought of her with the scent of Kakarrot's spawn all over her made him growl low in his throat. He sat up between her legs, reaching up and behind to tug the top half of his jumpsuit off. Videl stared, her eyes roving over his chest, taking in his scars. "You weren't kidding about being a warrior," she said, sitting up a little so that she could trace them. Her touch was light, and made him shiver; when she bent down to drag her tongue along one of the pale white lines just above his belly button he groaned. 

She put a hand on his chest, pushing him onto his back and tugging his pants off. When she moved over him, he reached for her, settling her down against him. He resisted the urge to drive into her; she seemed nervous, suddenly trembling.

Vegeta took her hands, looking up at her with eyes black as night. She stared at him, both silent for a long while. Then he said, "Take your time."

His patience seemed to give her confidence. She nodded, shifted, reached down, touching him - and then he was inside her warm slick wetness and his hands flew to her hips, gripping her, digging into her, so hard she cried out, and it was everything he had in him to relax.

She could feel it, he knew. The power that lurked just below the surface. He'd held back this entire time, but now it was threatening to explode. What would happen he didn't know, all he knew was he needed to move, to be moving inside her, to never be anywhere else but inside her…

He flipped them effortlessly. One moment she was on top of him, biting her lip; the next she was blinking back surprise, staring up at him. One hand curled around the back of his neck, the other rested on his chest, as he kissed her and moved.

"Oh," she gasped out, a combination of shock and pain, but he moved again, forcing her to get used to it, ride it out. Then she relaxed around him, and he picked up speed, both of them groaning into it.

His hands were at her temple, palms resting against her head, fingers tangling in the black hair there. Her own hand kept him firmly in place at her lips as he fucked her, letting her have that measure of control.

She began panting, getting close, he could feel it. Kami, he could feel everything, and smell everything - the sweat on her skin, their mingled scent, her hair, her trusting eyes, bones and muscle, hard and soft, so damn good, and then she was coming around him and he was gone, forehead pressed to hers, crying out as he spilled into her.

Five minutes later they lay side by side, their breath coming back to them. Videl stroked his cheek, then his jawline, movements that would have made him jerk away if anyone else had done it. "I think you ruined me," she laughed. 

"Ruined you?"

"For anyone other than a Saiyan, I mean."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "I hope so." Taking her hand, he bit down gently on the fleshy part under her thumb. "No one else matters, Saiyan or human - I don't intend to ever let you go."

"Oh," she said, but smiled. "So I take it you liked it, too."

Before he could reply, they both heard a faint call. "Videl? Videl?" It was Hercule's voice, but soon it was joined by others. Damn them all, Vegeta thought, stretching. Couldn't a girl go out to get some fresh air without being hunted across the entire Lookout?

Videl giggled when he said that, tumbling off the bed to find her clothes. "I guess they want to make sure I didn't fall off. I had a beer with dinner. It's the first time Daddy's let me drink."

He grunted, passing her her shirt, tugging on just his pants. The shirt and armor felt like entirely too much effort - she wore him out more than Buu did when he was getting slapped around waiting for Kakarrot to realize his damned Spirit Bomb wasn't doing a damned thing. "What will you tell them?"

"The truth," she said, popping her head out of the neck hole of her shirt just in time to catch his shocked expression. "What? That I came to talk to you and say thank you."

"And… not the rest of it?"

"Why would I? I'm an adult, and it's no concern of theirs," she said primly. "Although, I guess I'll have to talk to Gohan tomorrow."

"Let him down gently," Vegeta advised, chortling a little. That earned him his armor smacking into his chest, which was entirely worth it. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and flounced out with a wink.

He dropped the armor and sank back into bed, staring up at the ceiling. She'd be back; he'd make sure of that. From now on his bed was hers, and he fully intended to make the most of it. 


End file.
